


Quiet

by Aifrit



Series: The Stockpile [11]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Submission, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Lightning isn't one to break rules. She must keep Vanille quiet. Trans Lightning.
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Dia Vanille
Series: The Stockpile [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Quiet  
> Pairing: Lightning/Vanille  
> Rating: M for language and smut  
> Words: 497
> 
> A/N: Another fic from 2016. Enjoy! :]

Vanille is loud. Very loud. Vocal, whiny, petulant. Just… _loud._

Lightning loves it.

It's a shock, because Lightning herself is just so reserved. She has not time for such outward displays of emotion. But there's something so… fascinating about Vanille.

She whines. A lot. Whether she's happy or pissed, it happens. And she… moans. A lot. Way more than whining that's for sure. Lightning loves hearing that the best. Even doing random everyday tasks is met with an enthusiastic moan.

But forget the everyday tasks when Vanille puts her mouth to fucking use. Those moans that escape when her lips are wrapped around Lightning's dick? Heaven. The slurping she hears when Vanille's worshipping her balls? Exquisite.

However, it's not all sunshine and rainbows. Vanille never knows when to reign that in. It's involuntary, part of her being, almost. Vocal is just who and what she _is._

Imagine Lightning's horror and near embarrassment, trying to fuck in the closet of Guardian Corps. barracks. Vanille came to visit for some reason (hell if Lightning knows why), and Amodar just _insisted_ that Lightning show her around on her lunch break. Screw him.

They can't keep their hands off one another, naturally. All alone near Lightning's locker, they stumbled into a utility closet for a quick fuck.

Lightning's breathing heavy, one hand around Vanille's throat, the other at her hip, as she thrusts into Vanille from behind.

Vanille's moans echo through the closet, matching her rhythm with Lightning's timed strokes. They're getting louder. As much as Lightning loves it, she's getting annoyed and slightly embarrassed. This is her place of employment and fucking in the building was strictly prohibited. People did it all the time anyway, but Lightning's never one to break rules like this. As far as Vanille should be concerned, this is nothing more than a quick screw, just to ease the tension before they're unallowed to see one another for the next three days.

Still, every guttural moan that escapes Vanille hits Lightning right in the dick. Her whimpers are cute, _so fucking cute_ , and Lightning cannot help but dip her head forward to bite Vanille's exposed shoulder. Vanille cries out at this, of course, and Lightning apologizes with a kiss.

"Shhh…"

Vanille gets the message. "Sorry."

Is she though? Her quiet streak doesn't last long. She's angling her hips, meeting Lightning's thrusts until Lightning's balls clench against her and she comes. She breathes hot and heavy breath on Vanille's neck, driving home her last strokes into Vanille's ass with spurt after spurt of hot cum.

It's too much for Vanille. She clenches around Lightning, guides the hand at her hip under her halter-top. There's a shriek lodged in her throat, Lightning hears. She fidgets under Lightning's weight and bows her head.

Lightning catches her before it happens. She slaps her hand around Vanille's mouth as the sensual groan breaks into her palm. Lightning pulls her head back gently, just enough to breathe into her ear.

"Be quiet."


End file.
